Reste encore
by Damelith
Summary: [OS] FP ne sait pas dire non à Alice, surtout pas lorsqu'elle est dans ses bras et qu'il se noie dans ses yeux clairs. Ce soir-là ne dérogera pas à la règle.


**Bonsoir !**

Ceci est un premier écrit sur **Riverdale** et certainement pas le dernier tant j'ai pris de plaisir à écrire ce petit OS. Il s'agit d'un one-shot Falice parce que **vive FP et vive Alice** , voilà tout (même si j'adore Bughead - mais beaucoup moins Varchie - les jeunes, laissez la place à vos parents, merci).  
 **Petit conseil, si vous n'avez pas vu au moins l'épisode 2x19, je vous conseille de ne pas lire.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

PS : ma crédibilité en matière de musique va en prendre un coup mais cet OS m'a été inspiré par une chanson des L5 (quoi, j'étais fan quand j'étais minotte et j'aime encore certaines de leurs chansons :p)

 **Disclaimer : seule l'histoire est de moi, les personnages et le contexte sont la propriété de Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa et de la CW d'après les personnages de l'éditeur Archie Comics.**

* * *

 _Il me reste ce soir ton parfum et le son de tes pas qui s'éloignent doucement_  
 _J'ai tellement de peurs, d'illusions, de raisons de ne pas oser tourner la page_  
 _C'est encore une vie, c'est encore une nuit où je vais m'endormir sans toi_  
 _Si certains soirs tout me semble amer, je sais que tu reviendras alors_

 _Reste encore_  
 _Quitte à faire et défaire l'amour à chaque fois_  
 _Quitte à croire que tu vas rester là_  
 _Reste encore_  
 _Juste une heure une seconde de plus dans mes bras_  
 _Reste encore, dis-moi si on est quitte jusqu'à l'aurore_

 **Reste encore - L5**

* * *

La caravane était silencieuse et plongée dans l'obscurité. Seule la lumière de la lune filtrait à travers les fins rideaux et l'on entendait seulement le bruissement des feuilles à cause du vent dans les arbres, ou encore le hululement des chouettes.

FP Jones, allongé sur son flanc droit, un bras replié et sa tête reposant dans sa main, observait le plus beau spectacle qui lui eut été donné de voir. À chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur Alice Cooper, il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau dix-sept ans. À chaque fois qu'un filet de lumière frappait dans ses cheveux blonds, son cœur faisait un salto arrière dans sa cage thoracique. À chaque soulèvement de sa poitrine au rythme de sa respiration, il s'accordait sur son souffle pour avoir l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec elle.

Si Alice était endormie à ses côtés, c'était parce qu'il avait encore craqué. Il se jurait pourtant de ne plus faiblir en la voyant, de ne plus céder à son sourire en coin, à son regard de braise et à ses gestes indécents qu'elle pouvait avoir. Mais malgré tout, il revenait à chaque fois. Comme poussé par une force invisible. Attiré comme un aimant.

Elle était allongée sur le dos, la couverture cachait son corps jusqu'à sa poitrine. FP laissa glisser la phalange de son index contre sa joue, puis ce fut au tour du bout de son doigt de parcourir la moindre courbe de son corps, de la ligne de son cou à sa clavicule, puis du haut de son épaule à la pliure de son coude, jusqu'au bout de son bras. Son doigt termina sa course sur sa main gauche qui reposait sur la couverture. Il suspendit son geste sur son alliance et soupira. Il était coincé dans cette spirale infernale dont il était incapable de se sortir.

Alice gémit inconsciemment dans son sommeil et se tourna, lui faisant désormais face. FP ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle papillonna doucement des yeux avant de les ouvrir pour de bon. Le bleu de ses iris l'électrisa et il sut qu'encore une fois il allait se perdre.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? marmonna-t-elle, encore endormie.

FP voulut ne pas répondre. Il se disait que, peut-être, sans connaître l'heure, elle allait changer sa routine.

\- Presque trois heures.

La blonde soupira longuement avant de venir se blottir dans ses bras. En même temps qu'il la serrait contre lui, FP se sentit enveloppé de sa chaleur, son odeur revenant à ses narines. Un mélange d'une luxueuse fragrance dont il aurait été incapable de donner le nom et de son odeur corporelle naturelle.

\- Je vais devoir rentrer, articula Alice alors qu'elle caressait du bout de son nez la nuque de FP.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée.

\- Hal va finir par se douter de quelque chose.

\- Hal n'est pas stupide. Si tu veux mon avis, il a compris depuis des lustres.

Et Alice soupira une nouvelle fois. Cette conversation, ils l'avaient à chaque fois. Exactement la même, presque mot pour mot, à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ici, nus, enlacés, juste quelques heures après avoir fait l'amour. FP savait exactement ce qui allait survenir par la suite, comme s'il s'agissait d'une pièce de théâtre qu'ils avaient répété cent fois.

Il serra un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle, pour la retenir, pour l'empêcher de lui échapper.

\- Est-ce que, pour une fois, tu ne pourrais pas rester jusqu'au matin ? osa demander FP. Si jamais ton mari te pose des questions, tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu étais chez une amie.

\- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, Hal n'est pas stupide. Il saura que je lui mens.

La main d'Alice remonta sur son torse pour venir se loger au creux de son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ?

\- Je ne peux pas, FP. Tu as pensé à Betty ? À Polly ? Et Jughead ? On s'est toujours arrangé mais si un jour il rentre et que je suis là ?

\- Nos enfants ne sont pas stupides non plus. Mon fils sait très bien l'état de la relation entre sa mère et moi et tes filles ont bien vu qu'entre ton mari et toi, ce n'est pas non plus le mariage idéal.

\- Mais je ...

\- Mais tu rien du tout. Tu cherches des excuses pour m'éviter, Alice. Pour éviter ce qui se passe entre nous.

Le silence offrit à FP la meilleure des réponses. Pour accompagner son mutisme, Alice glissa une de ses jambes entre les siennes et il dut faire un énorme travail sur lui-même pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Non, ce soir il avait des choses à régler, des choses à dire et à comprendre. Pour une fois, il était déterminé à ne pas la laisser partir avant le lever du soleil.

\- Ça a toujours été compliqué entre nous, murmura Alice, caressant par la même occasion la peau du cou de FP du bout des lèvres.

\- Non, c'est nous qui avons rendu les choses compliquées.

\- Tu trouves ça simple, toi, de tomber enceinte à dix-sept ans, d'un autre homme que celui que tu fréquentes ?

\- Ça aurait pu l'être si à ce moment-là tu avais laissé tomber l'homme que tu fréquentais pour assumer ce bébé avec l'autre homme. Il aurait été là pour toi et tu le sais.

\- Oh, arrête de parler de toi à la troisième personne, c'est d'une prétention qui ne te ressemble pas.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé, marmonna FP.

\- Peu importe. J'aurais pu avorter aussi, cela aurait été plus simple, mais j'ai choisi de le garder. J'aurais pu tout t'avouer, mais j'ai préféré garder cette histoire pour moi. Je ne voulais pas interférer dans ta vie de famille.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, les choses sont devenues compliquées alors qu'elles ne l'étaient pas tant que ça.

Alice se tut à nouveau. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de FP qui fronça les sourcils. Il sentit aussi sa bulle de chaleur éclater et tout sentiment de bien-être s'évaporer. Il la regarda s'allonger sur le ventre, les bras croisés sous sa tête et le regard orienté vers lui. Elle le sondait de ses yeux d'azur et il se sentait presque privilégié. Elle tendit la main vers lui et la laissa glisser tendrement sur sa joue mal rasée. FP aurait voulu ne pas sourire mais c'était plus fort que lui. En face de lui, Alice fit de même.

\- On ne pourra pas vivre éternellement comme ça, déclara FP.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas. C'est peut-être égoïste mais je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus te voir partir. Je ne veux plus m'endormir sans toi, dans des draps encore tièdes où on vient de faire l'amour.

Un énième soupir franchit les lèvres d'Alice.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? lui demanda-t-il. Et ne cherche pas de fausses excuses, ne te cache pas derrière tes filles ou ton mari. Je sais que tu n'es plus amoureuse de lui sinon tu ne me laisserais pas te faire l'amour dans son dos presque un soir sur deux.

Sa main qui était restée sur sa joue remonta lentement le long de son visage avant qu'elle ne la glisse dans ses cheveux noirs.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux.

\- Alors dis-le, merde ! s'emporta FP.

C'étaient les mots de trop. Il bondit hors du lit et enfila rapidement son boxer pour essayer de gagner en crédibilité. Il enfonça rageusement ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, observant Alice qui venait de se redresser, se recroquevillant presque sur elle-même, son corps nu caché derrière la couverture.

\- Dès que je te vois dans l'embrasure de ma porte après que tu aies toqué, que je vois ton regard voilé par le désir et ton sourire suggestif, il y a une part de moi qui n'a qu'une hâte, c'est de te faire l'amour, de te sentir contre moi et à moi. Mais il y a une autre part de moi que je n'arrive pas à écouter et qui, pourtant, me crie d'abandonner cette putain de relation toxique. Les choses ne peuvent plus être ainsi, Alice.

\- Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas te contenter de ce que nous avons ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je veux plus que ça. Cesse de te trouver des excuses.

FP revint sur le lit, se postant à genoux sur le matelas, face à Alice. Il prit ses mains et les serra fort entre les siennes.

\- Tu n'es plus amoureuse de Hal, je le sais, je le sens. Et je ne suis plus amoureux de ma femme depuis bien longtemps. Rien ne nous empêche d'être ensemble, Alice.

Les yeux bleus d'Alice s'étaient remplis de larmes et FP se maudissait d'en être la cause. Il ne voulait pas la secouer autant mais visiblement elle en avait besoin. Alors qu'elle baissait la tête, quelques larmes vinrent s'écraser à la fois sur la couverture et sur le dos de ses mains.

\- Tu te souviens pourquoi tu nous as rejoins ? dit-il à voix basse. Tu te souviens des raisons qui t'ont poussées à faire ... ça ?

Doucement, FP fit glisser la couverture pour dévoiler le haut du corps d'Alice, ainsi que, sous sa poitrine, entre ses seins, le tatouage de la lettre « S » en forme de serpent. Elle garda les yeux baissés dessus et resta silencieuse un moment. FP la laissa en tête à tête avec ses souvenirs, prenant simplement le temps de la couvrir à nouveau. Instinctivement, elle resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules. Lui, il s'était assis en tailleur face à elle et enroulait patiemment une mèche blonde autour des phalanges de son index.

\- Je me souviens que j'étais jeune et un peu perdue. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire d'amis, ma mère me disait de me méfier de tout le monde et surtout des voyous avec des vestes en cuir. Alors je faisais ce qu'elle me disait, j'écoutais bêtement ses conseils, je ramenais des bons bulletins de notes mais je m'ennuyais à mourir dans ce carcan qu'elle m'imposait. Et puis je me souviens qu'un jour, alors que les pétasses populaires du lycée se moquaient de moi, un gars est venu prendre ma défense.

Alice leva des yeux timides sur FP qui souriait. Il revoyait distinctement le regard complètement affolé de cette jeune fille de dix-sept ans qui se faisaient harceler par d'autres filles qui se pensaient au-dessus de tout le monde. Il revoyait sa main tremblante attraper la sienne qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Lorsque je t'ai dit que je m'appelais FP Jones, la seule chose que tu as été capable de me dire c'était « FP ? Ce n'est même pas un prénom. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? ».

\- Ce à quoi tu m'avais répondu « Si on te demande, tu diras que t'en sais rien. »

\- C'était le début d'une formidable histoire.

\- Je me souviens des mois qui ont suivi, poursuivit Alice. Tu m'as pris sous ton aile. Toi, et les autres Serpents. Quand j'étais avec vous, personne ne se moquait de moi. Je reprenais confiance petit à petit, j'arrivais à tenir tête à ma mère.

\- Parce que les Serpents s'occupent des leurs.

Alice hocha la tête mais resta silencieuse un moment. FP profita de son mutisme pour se rapprocher d'elle le plus possible. D'elle-même, Alice vint se blottir près de lui, son dos contre son torse. FP l'entoura de ses bras et il sentit à nouveau cette bulle de chaleur les envelopper. Il embrassa ses cheveux longuement, avant de poser sa joue contre le sommet de sa tête. Il la sentit se blottir de plus en plus au creux de ses bras.

\- Je me souviens d'une dispute avec mon père. Je crois qu'il m'avait vu avec vous au drive-in et que ça ne lui avait pas plu. On s'était violemment disputé, je pleurais, je tremblais. Je suis venue en courant au Whyte Wyrm, vous étiez tous là. J'étais à la fois triste et en colère. La seule chose que je voulais c'était me venger et faire du mal à mon père autant qu'il m'en faisait en m'interdisant de vous voir. Alors j'ai craqué. Pourtant tu me disais de ne pas le faire mais je voulais être des vôtres.

Alice laissa glisser son pouce entre ses seins, jusqu'au tatouage dessiné sous sa poitrine. Des yeux, FP suivit le mouvement de son doigt.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu te disputes avec tes parents.

\- Je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête ce soir-là mais je ne le regrette pas du tout.

Alice leva ses yeux bleus vers lui et, encore une fois, il s'y noya. FP commençait à comprendre pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'elle et à lui dire non. Il revoyait encore cette gamine fragile qui avait besoin d'amour et de soutien, ce qu'elle avait retrouvé chez les Serpents. Il avait maintenant toujours ce besoin de la protéger de tout, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire lorsqu'elle était avec Hal. Il lui avait toujours manqué cette partie de lui, cet océan bleu clair, cette jungle blonde, ce corps aimanté au sien. Maintenant qu'il avait partiellement retrouvé tout cela, il lui était impossible d'y renoncer.

\- J'ai peur, FP.

La voix étranglée par l'émotion, Alice ravala ses sanglots. FP eut l'impression que quelqu'un avait passé son bras dans sa gorge pour agripper son intestin et essayer de le lui sortir par la bouche.

\- De quoi tu as peur ? s'enquit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue.

\- De ce qui pourrait arriver si je me laisse aller, si je perds le contrôle.

\- Je serai toujours là, quoi que tu fasses. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, Alice, tu m'entends ? Jamais.

La blonde hocha doucement la tête. FP pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes mais Alice donna plus de profondeur au baiser, laissant sa langue aller retrouver une vieille copine. Leur baiser se fit plus intense, plus fiévreux, leurs respirations saccadées prenaient la place du silence dans la caravane. Alice se redressa et fit basculer FP vers l'arrière, laissant son corps reposer sur le sien. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, à en perdre haleine, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Lui, il s'accrocha à ce baiser comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il glissa ses mains le long du dos d'Alice pour aller les loger sur sa chute de rein, la forçant d'un geste à presser son corps contre le sien. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine, en totale dissonance avec le sien.

\- Reste encore ... chuchota FP à son oreille.

Alice s'abandonna à lui une nouvelle fois cette nuit. Au petit matin, il ne restait qu'à FP l'odeur du parfum d'Alice imprégné dans l'oreiller. Il l'avait laissée partir, sachant pertinemment qu'elle reviendrait dans quelques soirs et qu'il serait encore incapable de lui dire non. Il ne pouvait pas lui poser d'ultimatum, lui demander de choisir. Il prenait le risque de ne jamais réussir à tourner la page, de devoir se contenter de faire et défaire l'amour avec elle toute sa vie si c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre lecture** (et à me dire si vous aimez le Falice, votre couple préféré ... #TeamSouthside ou #TeamNorthside ? vive le Southside, vive Jughead, vive Toni et vive Fangs)

 **Du love pour vous !**


End file.
